


Save your friend. [Dream SMP]

by windela



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Roleplay, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windela/pseuds/windela
Summary: Short angst writing for a scene in Doomsday, the final battle for L’manburg that took away it’s “last life”. I saw a clip of Tubbo jumping in front of Tommy while Techno shot the firework at him, so I spiced it up a bit! (follow @wiindela on Twitter for more writing/bonus stuff!) hope you enjoy :]
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit & Technoblade
Kudos: 29





	Save your friend. [Dream SMP]

Tubbo could barely hear the words that Techno and Tommy were shouting, for all he could hear was pain in their voices, and the echoes of destruction throughout this crater of a land. 

He was stood not far behind Techno, but more placed to the left side of him, actually. He stumbled along the rocks, desperate to try to not fall into the death hole below him. He coughed up the dust surrounding him, as he tried to make his way closer to Tommy. 

He looked at his friend, to see blood and tears streaming down his face. He was yelling at Techno, but Tubbo was too weak to understand the words that he was saying. He looked back up at Techno. 

He was holding his rocket launcher, and was raising it upwards to aim right at Tommy.

It felt like time came to a halt. Tubbo’s heart dropped as he realized what was about to happen. 

Techno was about to take away his best friend’s last life. 

It wasn’t only guilt that thrusted Tubbo forward, it was fear. Without a second thought, Tubbo scrambled towards Tommy, running. He didn’t screech, nor warn him, or make any sounds, yet he leaped in front of him as the firework was launched. 

But he just barely missed. The firework had already hit Tommy, thrusting him backwards slightly, with his armor barely protecting him. 

The case wasn’t the same with Tubbo though. He had nothing but a tattered, dirty president’s suit. A title he didn’t deserve. 

Tubbo attempted to punch the rocket away from his dear friend, only to fail miserably  
and to be shot backwards, sent flying and harshly landing on a little piece of rocky land left. 

The ringing in his ears overtook him, and the pain was so hard he had yet to feel nothing. It was like the first time he got shot with the rocket. 

Yet Tubbo was still alive. 

The young boy coughed and coughed, managing to pull himself up, using his arms as support. He struggled open his eyes though, since blood was smearing down his face. He looked down at his arm, seeing the torn bandages, open scars and wounds, and blood smeared across his fingers. 

He was weak. He was damaged. 

But he had to keep going. 

Tubbo lifted himself up, the ringing still loud in his ears. Tommy, still screaming at Techno painfully, was far, but close enough to Tubbo where he could make out his face. 

He could tell his friend was hurt by the fired rocket too, but at least he was still alive. 

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
